Alles was zählt
by Tondwen
Summary: Es geht mittendrin los! Spider-man wird bei einem Kampf schwer verletzt und er sucht Hilfe bei Mary Jane. Kann sie ihn retten? Und wen rettet sie? Spider-man oder Peter Parker? Komplette Geschichte!


ALLES WAS ZÄHLT...

Von Tondwen, August 2004

VORWISSEN: Spider-man und MJ sollten bekannt sein (Ob nun aus den Comics oder aus den Filmen ist egal, allerdings bevorzuge ich die organischen Spinnenfäden aus den Filmen...) Zeitlich spielt die Geschichte ca.1-2 Jahre nach dem Goblin.

Den (für die Geschichte nötigen) Kampf habe ich mal großzügig unter den Tisch fallen lassen, glaubt mir einfach, wenn ich sage: brutaler Gegner, brutales Ende! Ansonsten ist die Geschichte allgemein gehalten. Sie ist eine Alternative zu ...., ach, lest selbst!

INHALT: Es geht mittendrin los! Spider-man wird bei einem Kampf schwer verletzt und er sucht Hilfe bei Mary Jane. Kann sie ihn retten? Und wen rettet sie? Spider-man oder Peter Parker? Komplette Geschichte!

IN GERMAN?: Yeah, sorry guys. It's my native language and I'am not such a genius to translate this feelings in English.

DISCLAIMER: Spider-man ist nicht dem meinem Kopf entsprungen, sondern Stan Lee. Keine der Charaktere kann ich mein eigen nennen, ich habe sie mir nur geborgt, um ihnen etwas Leben einzuhauchen! Diese Geschichte habe ich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht, um damit Geld zu verdienen.

SPIDER-MANSPIDER-MANSPIDER-MANSPIDER-MANSPIDER-MANSPIDER-MAN

Die Menschenmenge brach in laute Jubelrufe aus. Spider-man hatte es geschafft. Er hatte dieses Monster erledigt und ihre Stadt gerettet.

Schwer atmend blickte Spider-man auf. Menschen bewegten sich aus der sicheren Entfernung auf ihn und den riesigen, reglosen Körper seines Feindes zu. Er senkte den Blick und starrte auf das Blut, dass auf den Boden tropfte, obwohl er seine linke Hand auf die Wunde an der Flanke presste. Jetzt, nachdem sein Adrenalinspiegel langsam sank und der Kampf vorbei war, gewann der Schmerz die Oberhand.

‚Ich muss hier weg', dachte er, hob die rechte Hand und feuerte ein Spinnennetz ab.

Im Nu war der rot-blaue Held im Nachthimmel von New York verschwunden und nur die erleichterten Bewohner und das tote Monster bleiben unter ihm zurück.

Mary Jane sah aus dem Fenster in die Nacht und kaute auf dem Bleistift herum. Sie kam einfach nicht weiter mit diesem Skript. Kaum hatte sie einen Absatz gelesen, verlor sie den Faden, dachte darüber nach, was morgen alles zu erledigen sei und merkte erst eine halbe Seite später, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie gerade gelesen hatte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Seite vor ihr und einem tiefen Seufzen legte MJ den Stift weg, löschte das Licht. Sie stand auf und ging durch die dunkle Wohnung zu dem großen Fenster und öffnete es.

‚Die Stadt, die niemals schläft...', dachte sie mit einem Blick auf die Hochhäuser und gähnte. ‚Das gilt nicht für mich, Zeit ins Bett zu gehen.'

Gerade wollte sie sich vom Fenster wegdrehte, nahm sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr.

Spider-man!

Er war es, ihr Herz schlug schneller und sofort war sie wieder hellwach. MJ lauschte, aber sie konnte keine Sirenen hören.

„Was tut er hier?"fragte sie sich selbst. In einem weiten Bogen schwang er durch das halbdunkel in ihre Straße hinein. Im freien Fall schoss er einen weiteren Netzstrang ab. MJ kniff die Augen zusammen. Seine Bewegungen wirkten grob und gar nicht so elegant, wie sie es gewohnt war.

Ohne den Schwung zu bremsen landete der Maskierte auf den niedrigen Dach gegenüber. Er federte sich nicht ab, sondern krachte mit voller Wucht an die riesige Reklametafel.

Mit Entsetzten sah MJ, wie Spider-man auf den Dach zusammenbrach und reglos liegen blieb. „Oh mein Gott", flüsterte sie. „Oh mein Gott. Er ist verletzt!"Ohne lange zu überlegen, schlüpfte MJ in ihre Turmschuhe, schnappte sich den langen Mantel und ihre Schlüssel und stürmte aus der Wohnung.

Bereits wenige Minuten später war sie auf dem Dach mit der Reklametafel.

Spider-man war weg! Mit hektischen Blicken suchte sie das Dach ab. Eine Bewegung im Schatten ließ sie erstarren. Da war er, lehnte an der Wand, den Kopf gesenkt, eine Hand presste er an seine linke Seite.

„Hallo"sagte Mary Jane, da ihr nichts besseres einfiel. Sein Kopf ruckte herum und sie hatte das Gefühl, er starre sie durch die Maske an. Doch statt zu Antworten ging Spider-man in die Knie und stöhnte laut auf.

Mit einem leisen Schrei stürzte sie auf ihn zu, um ihn aufzufangen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie das Blut. „Du bist verletzt!" flüsterte sie „Nicht so schlimm,"antwortete er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen „ist gleich besser...muss nur...etwas...ausruhen."MJ Blick fiel auf das blutdurchtränkte Kostüm, das seine Worte Lügen strafte. Sie zog ihren Mantel aus und legte sie dem Superhelden um die Schultern.

„Komm, ich helfe dir."Sie nahm ihn am rechten Arm, aber er rührte sich nicht „Das geht nicht."antwortete er dumpf „Ich kann nicht...!"„Hör zu, wenn du hier oben ohnmächtig wirst kann ich dir nicht helfen. Ich kann dich nicht tragen. Also komm! Ich bringe dich in meine Wohnung, die ist gleich gegenüber."

Und etwas leiser fügte sie hinzu „Da bist du in Sicherheit!"

Es war als durchbrach sie damit seine Abwehr, denn Spider-man richtete sich langsam auf, nickte und ließ sich von MJ von dem Dach führen.

Sie stutzte, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie seltsam es war, einen verletzten Superhelden, unbemerkt von allen anderen Menschen in die eigene Wohnung zu lotsen. Er sagte nichts, aber MJ bemerkte, dass seine Atemzüge flacher, gepresster wurden.

„Halte durch. Wir sind gleich da!"sagte sie im Aufzug ihres Hauses und komischerweise erwiderte er leise „Ich weiß."

Peter konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Es tat weh zu atmen, zu laufen, zu denken. Sein ganzer Körper bestand aus Schmerz und Erschöpfung. Was hatte ihn dazu gebracht zu MJ zu kommen? Ihm war bewusst, dass er MJ in größte Gefahr brachte, aber das Verlangen sich einfach nur hinzulegen und die Welt zu vergessen war größer als alles andere. Hinlegen, schlafen, vergessen. In dieser Reihenfolge. Und was wäre, wenn er einfach nicht wieder aufwachen würde?

Sterben? Dann wäre es vorbei, sagte seine innere Stimme, keine Geheimnisse mehr, keine Verletzungen mehr, kein Doppelleben. Aus und vorbei! Er seufzte.

„Hey, alles Okay?"fragte MJ erschrocken und riss ihn damit aus diesen absurden Überlegungen. „Wir sind da."

Wie in Trance folgte Peter MJ in die kleine Wohnung, ließ sich von ihr auf das Schlafsofa dirigieren „Setz dich!"Er ließ sich in Zeitlupe auf das Sofa nieder. „Ich hole den Verbandskasten."Ihre Stimme entfernte sich. Peter hob seine Beine an und mit einem Stöhnen legte er sich flach auf den Rücken. Er starrte die Decke an, dann war MJ neben ihm und nahm seine blutverschmierte Hand von der Wunde unter dem Kostüm.

Peter sah sie durch die Maske an, sein Blickfeld verschwamm zusehends „Ich will dir keinen Ärger machen.", flüsterte er „Du machst mir keinen Ärger."Sie klang besorgt und plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, was es bedeutet, wenn er diese Nacht tatsächlich nicht überleben würde. Tante May! Peter ergriff MJs Hand.

„Wenn ich...es nicht...schaffe..."brachte Spider-man mühsam hervor und ihr Blick bohrte sich durch die Maske „Rede keinen Unsinn, dass bekommen wir schon wieder hin."

Er holte tief Luft „Du musst...etwas...tun...Du musst...zu...meiner..."Er ließ die Hand sinken, weil er sie nicht länger hochhalten konnte. Der Schmerz wurde zu stark, Peter wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Mary Jane sah, wie Spider-mans Kopf zur Seite rollte, er hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. Sie tastet nach seinem Puls. Panik kam in ihr hoch, als sie nichts fühlte. Dann schob sie die Maske am Hals hoch, seine Haut war eiskalt.

Erleichtert fühlte sie, wie das Blut durch seine Adern pulsierte. Ein Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen. Was hatte er ihr sagen wollen? Es war ihm verdammt wichtig. Nur was? Sie starrte auf die Maske, rührte sie aber nicht an.

Dann machte sie sich daran seine Verletzungen zu verarzten. Dazu schälte sie Spider-man aus dem Kostüm, nur die Maske ließ sie ihm.

Während sie arbeitete wuchs ein riesiger Klos in ihrem Hals. Der muskulöse Körper war überzogen von früheren Wunden. Blaue Flecke in allen Schattierungen, Prellungen, Narben. Sie desinfizierte und verband die Schnittwunde an seiner Linken Flanke, zum Glück war sie so tief um genäht zu werden. Kleinere Blessuren versorgte MJ fachgerecht mit Pflaster und einer Salbe die ihr selbst mal bei einem Muskelfaserriss geholfen hatte.

Als sie fertig war, deckte sie den Bewusstlosen mit einer Decke zu. Erschöpft holte sie sich eine Tasse Tee und ließ sich in den Sessel gegenüber dem Sofa sinken. „Mein Gott"sagte sie, mit Blick auf den reglosen Superhelden „das kann ich keinem erzählen..."

Als das erste Licht des neuen Tages durch New York kroch, stand MJ auf und ging ins Bad. Sie brauchte dringend eine Dusche, um die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben. Die ganze Nacht hatte sie über den verletzten Helden gewacht. Erst als seine Atemzüge tiefer und ruhiger wurden, war die Spannung allmählich von ihr gefallen.

Jetzt sah es ganz so aus, als wenn er über den Berg war. Als sie mit hochgesteckten Haaren und frischen Anziehsachen zurück in den Wohnraum kam erstarrte Mary Jane.

Spider-man stand neben den Sofa und begutachtet den Verband.

„Guten Morgen."sagte sie „Du solltest noch nicht aufstehen."

Er bückte sich steif, hob sein demoliertes Kostüm auf und zog es unbeirrt ihrer Worte an. „Ich kann und darf nicht hier bleiben." Seine Stimme klang traurig. „Solltest du aber."Er schüttelte den Kopf, zog die Handschuhe über den Fingern stramm „Es geht mir gut. Verletzungen heilen bei mir schneller als bei anderen Menschen. Außerdem hast du sehr gute Arbeit geleistet."

Da war Abstand in seiner Stimme und MJ verfluchte seine Maske. Sie war wie eine verspiegelte Sonnenbrille, was hätte MJ nicht alles gegeben, um seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen. Schweigend beobachtet sie, wie er das Kostüm zurechtzog, der weiße Verband war durch den Riss an der Seite deutlich zu sehen.

Er richtete sich auf und stand bewegungslos vor ihr „Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast."MJ versuchte zu lächeln „Und danke dafür, dass du mir die Maske nicht abgenommen hast."fügte er leise hinzu. Sekundenlang herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen.

Dann drehte er sich um und ging zu dem großen Fenster. Er öffnete es, als endlich wieder Leben in MJ kam. „Warte!", rief sie und lief zu ihm. „Ich hebe es gerne gemacht. New York wäre nicht New York ohne dich."Sie nahm seine Hand und Peter hatte das Gefühl ihr Lächeln wurde ihn jeden Moment K.O. schlagen. Er erwiderte den Druck ihrer Hand. „Es wäre nicht New York ohne dich, MJ."Und noch bevor sie begriff was er gesagt hatte, war er aus dem Fenster gesprungen, feuerte einen Spinnenfaden ab und schwang sich durch die Häuserschluchten.

In der Leitung klingelte es, aber niemand ging ans Telefon. Mary Jane schaute auf die Uhr. „Verdammt, Pete, wach auf! Oder wo in aller Welt treibst du dich Sonntagsmorgens um 6:00 Uhr herum? Du solltest Zuhause sein und an dein nutzloses Telefon gehen.", fluchte sie mit Blick aus dem Fenster und legte den Hörer auf.

Endlich Zuhause, dachte Peter. In dem Moment, wo das Telefon aufhörte zu klingeln sprang er geräuschlos vom Fensterbrett auf den Boden seines Zimmers. Er zog sich die Maske vom Gesicht, pellte sich aus dem Kostüm und ging direkt ins Badezimmer. Unter der Dusche wickelte er MJs Verband ab.

Die Wunde hatte sich schon fast geschlossen. Peter seufzte schloss die Augen und genoss das heiße Wasser auf der Haut.

Was für eine Nacht! Er entschied sich dafür den heutigen Tag ruhiger angehen zu lassen und eine Pause vom Superhelden-Job zu nehmen.

Die werden auch mal einen Tag ohne mich auskommen, dachte er. Minuten später lag Peter auf dem Bett und rollte sich in die Bettdecke ein „Sonntags passiert eh nie etwas."murmelte er noch gähnend bevor ihn der Schlaf überwältigte.

Peter schreckte hoch. Augenblicklich war er wach, sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr an der Wand, schon 16 Uhr durch. Jetzt hörte er die Stimmen, die ihn geweckt hatten und aus der unteren Wohneinheit der WG zu Peters Zimmer hoch schallten.

„Der arbeitet glaube ich oben."Das war Gregor dein Mitbewohner. „Ich habe Pete heute mittag kurz gesehen, als er eine Ganze Packung Schokomüsli vernichtet hat."

„Ich werde mal raufgehen."

MJ! Sie war hier!

Mit einem Satz war Peter aus dem Bett aufgesprungen und schlüpfte in seine Jeans, gerade als er sich ein T-shirt über den Kopf zog, klopfte es und die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete sich. Peter zog das Shirt herunter und sah MJ an, die auf die Stelle starrte, an der gestern noch eine Schnittwunde sein Leben gefährdet hatte. Weißes Fleisch hatte die Wunde geschlossen, aber dennoch war sie zu sehen.

„Hey MJ"sagte er gezwungen fröhlich „was führt dich zu mir?"Sie deutete auf seine Flanke „Hey Pete. Beim Gemüseschneiden geschnitten?"Sie lächelte breit, dafür verschwand seines und Peter konnte nichts anderes erwidern, als mit den Schultern zu zucken.

MJ schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging auf ihn zu. Peter konnte sich nicht rühren. Direkt vor ihm blieb sie stehen, hob die Hand und schob sein T-shirt hoch. Dann strich mit den Fingern über Narbe und Peter zog scharf die Luft ein. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das so schnell heilt..."flüsterte sie und blickte ihm wieder in die Augen.

„Das habe ich schon ewig."versuchte er sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Peter hatte das Gefühl das Wort ‚Lügner' müsste in roten Buchstaben auf seiner Stirn zu sehen sein.

MJ hob fragend eine Augenbaue „So, ewig also."

Der Teil von Peter, der Spider-man war rief ihm zu alles abzustreiten, der andere hätte ihr die Welt versprochen. „Sport-Unfall. Letztes Jahr, du weißt doch noch?"

Sie nickte langsam und ihm entwischte ein erleichtertes Seufzten. „Möchtest du was trinken?"„Ein Glas Wasser wäre nicht schlecht."Peter nickte und verschwand in Windeseile nach unten in die Küche um zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Wasser zu holen.

Als er wieder in das Zimmer kam, saß MJ auf dem Bett und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ist irgendetwas?"fragte er, als er beide Gläser füllte und ihr eines gab. „Nein."MJ nippte an dem Wasser und beobachtet wie er die Flasche wegstellte.

„Na ja, eigentlich ist schon etwas."Sie stellte das Glas auf den Boden.

„Peter?" „Ja?"fragte er ohne sich umzusehen. „Ist dir unsere Freundschaft nichts mehr wert?"Er drehte sich um „Unsere Freundschaft bedeutet mir sehr viel, MJ. Wir kennen uns schon ewig." Sie nickte und lächelte leicht „Weißt du, ich dachte immer zu einer guten Freundschaft gehöre auch Vertrauen zu haben."

MJ schloss die Augen und spürte wie er sich neben sie setzte „Du warst immer für mich da. Damals bei der Sache mit meinem Vater, die Schauspielschule, Harry. Immer, wenn ich nicht weiter wusste, bin ich zu dir gegangen, Peter."Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an.

„Ich vertraue dir mehr als allen andern. Warum tust du es nicht auch?"

Sag es ihr, schrie eine Stimme in Peters Kopf. „Ich kann nicht..."und in dem Moment merkte er, dass er das Gleiche schon gestern auf dem Dach zu ihr gesagt hatte. MJ bemerkte es auch „Könntest du für einen Augenblick vergessen, dass ich nicht irgendein Mensch bin. Ich bin es: Mary Jane."Sie griff seine Hand und Peter schaute darauf herunter.

„Ich weiß es, Pete. Es wäre wesentlich schöner es aus deinem Mund zu hören, aber ich kann mir denken, was dich davon abgehalten hat mir zu sagen, dass hinter der Maske von Spider-man niemand anderer steckt, als du."

Er sah sie auf und MJ erkannte den Schmerz in seinen Augen. Die Qual, in all den Jahren, in denen er niemandem etwas verraten hat. „Oder das hinter deiner Maske Spider-man steckt..."beendete sie ihren Vortrag.

„Ich wollte es dir sagen, MJ."flüsterte Peter „Schon so oft. Aber nach der Sache mit dem Goblin! Die Brücke. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn du..."er schluckte „Ich bin zu gefährlich für andere."

„Peter, du rettest so vielen Menschen das Leben. Du machst New York sicherer."Sie nahm ihn in den Arm „Außerdem habe ich es gewusst, irgendwie. Aber ich habe es nie verstanden, bis gerade eben, wo ich die Narbe gesehen habe."Er hielt sie, wie ein Ertrinkender.

„Du wärst gestern Nacht fast in meinem Armen gestorben..."„Ich weiß"

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen, wenn du so plötzlich aus meinem Leben verschwunden wärst?"

Peter löste sich von ihr „Spider-man?"„Nein, Peter du! Peter Parker!"sie nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände „Tu mir das nie wieder an!"Er nickte und MJ schenkte ihm eines dieser Wahnsinns-Lächeln.

„Ich liebe dich, Pete."Dann küsste sie ihn und in Peters Kopf klingelte es so laut, dass er das Gefühl hatte sie müsste es auch hören. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss und plötzlich war es wie damals in der Gasse. Nur diesmal ist es der wahre Spider-man und kein Unbekannter.

Sie trennten sich „Ich liebe dich so sehr, MJ."„Ich weiß" sie strich über seine Wange „Ich habe es immer gewusst." Dann küsste sie ihn erneut und Peter wusste, dass er der Welt nie wieder allein gegenüberstehen würde.

MJ würde bei ihm sein. Und das war alles was zählte!

-Del Fin-

Rückmeldungen bitte, dann wird die nächste Geschichte noch besser! ;o)


End file.
